


Why in seven hells are you in my bed

by occasionallyawriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionallyawriter/pseuds/occasionallyawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brienne Tarth went to bed that night she never expected Jaime Lannister would walk in through her bedroom door to join her in it at an ungodly hour of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why in seven hells are you in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the characters don't belong to me otherwise they would probably be a canon ship so...
> 
> This is my first Jaime and Brienne fic so I would really like to know what people thought of it, mainly the idea came from mollybitchslaphooper on tumblr when she said on the j/b tag that she wanted to read a fic where Jaime and Brienne platonically share a bed so enjoy. (Jaime and Brienne are probably a bit ooc so sorry about that)

“Jaime, get out of my fucking bed.” Brienne groaned, kicking her best friend in the shin. “What is wrong with your own appartment and your own bed? Why are you here?”  
  
“Ah, so the wench is apparently not a morning person or a night owl, duly noted. I will remember that next time, I will also remember to buy you bed socks because fucking hells you feet are freezing.” He smirked at her through the darkness as he pulled her duvet to cover his body more.

“That did not answer my bloody question Lannister, it is 2 in the morning so why the fuck are you here?” She growled, trying to pull retrieve what he had taken so her pyjama short clad legs would not have to stay in the cold for too long.

“The wench becomes a potty mouth in the wee hours as well.” He teased, earning himself another kick to the shin. “Ouch wench.” He murmured, rubbing the area that would most likely bruise by morning. “Tyrion brought a girl over and they are fucking very loudly in my spare room, thin walls in my place.” He glared, almost as if his brother was in the room with them.

“Fine, but if you steal the covers or snore; God’s help you Lannister you will be kicked out before you are fully awake.” She threatened with a glare as she moved as far away as her queen size bed would allow for.

“Come one wench, don’t punish me for my brother’s active sex life. I would rather be at home in my appartment alone, but alas the arse is there.” He complained, knowing he was annoying her by keeping her up.

“Why couldn’t Tyrion just have her at home like he normally does with every other girl he has been with?” She asked, knowing Jaime was most likely going to try and keep her up to irritate her as he knew she needed at least eight hours sleep to function.

“Father is back home and as Tyrion is still seventeen and a minor he controls his life. Tyrion is serious about the girl he was with tonight. Tysha, that’s her name I think but she is an orphan and a waitress, despite his hatred for my dear brother he knows she will drag the ‘good Lannister name’ through the mud.” He told her, making her laugh with a half decent impression of Tywin Lannister when he talked about the good Lannister name.

“I am glad I have only met your dad once and even then that was barely classified as a meeting since he told me I wasn’t allowed to visit you in the hospital anymore.” She murmured, recalling the memory but freezing as she felt Jaime’s body begin to mould around her own. “Jaime, why in seven hells are you spooning me?” She asked through clenched teeth, not liking how her body seemed to adore the idea of being so close to him. Not liking how at this particular angle she could smell the scent that could only simply be described as Jaime.

“Because I’m cold and you won’t let me have anymore of your covers.” He replied, pulling said duvet off of her and wrapping it around himself.

“Jaime.” She growled, rolling over and snatching it out of his hand.

“Careful wench, I only have one hand so try not to break it.” He grinned teasingly, holding his cast covered hand and wrist up to her. “You do know that this is the best way to conserve body heat if we huddle together and it would work even better if we were naked.” He murmured suggestively, knowing it would make her blush the scarlet shade he loved on her.

“And you will be even colder soon as I am getting close to kicking you onto my couch or maybe out of the flat.” She told him, trying to hide embarrassment at his statement. “Have fun explaining to Sansa and Marge why you are on our sofa.

“I would have so much fun of telling them the dreadful tale of Brienne the bed taker and how she promised me a night’s rest in her bed but took it away just to wound me.” He replied dramatically, making her snort as she tried to at least supress a small amount of the laughter he was causing her.

“Please remind me why I actually befriended you because if I knew being your friend was going to cause you to break into my house in the middle of the night to get a bed then I would have seriously spent longer deciding if it was a good idea.” She replied dryly, deciding to yield to the fact that he was snuggling against her as he obviously wasn’t going to stop.

“Don’t lie, I know you love being my friend and wish you could have become it sooner.” He smirked, whispering the words in her ear. “But you see you’ll have to ponder that choice quietly now as I have a class at nine.” He told her, knowing she would snap back as she was in that class.

“That’s why I wanted you to shut it in the first place, I am in your bloody class Lannister.” She chuntered under her breath as she turned so her back was facing him once more.

“Night Wench.”

“Shut up and get to sleep Jaime.” Brienne mumbled, feeling him curl more around her tall form. Truth be told she actually really liked the feel of Jaime Lannister being in this rather intimate position with her, not that she would ever admit it though. God knows his ego was large enough already without adding fuel to the fire.  
  
\----  
  


 

“I knew they would get it on soon but I never thought they would realise it this quickly.” Margaery observed from the doorway, wondering why her friend wasn’t getting her usual morning coffee.

“What do you mean Marge?” Sansa asked, joining her in watching the still scene before them. “I think since our first class isn’t until 10 that we should go out for breakfast. These two will definitely have things to discuss when they wake up.”

She grinned knowingly at Margaery before closing the door on the two ‘lovebirds’ in Brienne’s bed who apparently unknowingly during the night had snuggled even closer together and were intertwined in each other’s arms. They had no knowledge of what would happen when the two woke up but judging from the rather intimate positioning, it would be a little more than talking to one another.

                                                                                                                                                                   


End file.
